Overleg:Wolverine (James Howlett)
Echte naam: James Howlett Bijnamen: The Ol' Canucklehead, Canada, Wildboy Voormalige: Weapon X, Weapon Ten, Death, Mutate #9601, Jim Logan, Emilio Garra, Weapon Chi, Experiment X, Agent Ten, Peter Richards, Mai' keth Overige huidige aliassen: Wolverine, Logan, Mr. Patch Status Beroep: Avonturier, instructeur; voormalig barkieper, uitsmijter, spion, geheim agent, huurling, soldaat, zeiler Legale status: Canadees staatsburger en woont nu permanent in de Verenigde Staten, zonder strafblad. Is waarschijnlijk ook staatsburger in Japan en Madripoor. Identiteit: Geheim, Bekend bij sommige inlichtingen diensten van diverse overheden Echtelijke status: Gescheiden Groeps affiniteit: X-Men, Vergelders; voormalig Horsemen of Apocalypse, Fantastic Four, Secret Defenders, Clan Yashida, Department H, Alpha Flight, Department K, Team X, Team Weapon X, Devil's Brigade, Canadian Army Operatiebasis: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Avengers Tower, New York City Herkomst Logan is een mutant, geboren met bijzondere gaven die zich ontwikkelde in zijn pubertijd en verbeterd en gebruikt tijdens het Weapon X programma. Wolverine, geboren James Howlett, maar meer bekend als Logan. Hij is al lid geweest van verschillende superheldenteams waaronder de X-Men en de Avengers. Geboorteplaats: Alberta, Canada Familieleden: * *Old Mr. Howlett (grootvader, overleden) *John Howlett Sr (vader, overleden) *Elizabeth Howlett (moeder, overleden) *John Howlett Jr. (broer, overleden) *Viper (ex vrouw) *Amiko (pleegdochter) *Laura Kinney vrouwelijke kloon en pleegdochter *Itsu (vrouw, overleden) *Daken (Akihiro) (Earth-616)Zoon *Albert (robot dubbelgager) *Thomas Logan (waarschijnlijk biologische vader, overleden) *"Dog" Logan (waarschijnlijk halfbroer, status onbekend) *Rina Logan (Wild Thing, dochter in een alternatieve toekomst) *Hudson Logan (Sabreclaw, zoonin een alternatieve toekomst) *Elektra Natchios (vrouw in een alternatieve toekomst) *Storm (vrouw in een alternatieve toekomst) *Kendall Logan (Torrent, dochter in een alternatieve toekomst) Eerste optreden: Geschiedenis Wolverine komt oorspronkelijk uit Canada. Als mutant beschikt hij over de zintuigen en reflexen van een roofdier en de mogelijkheid tot regeneratie wat hem in staat stelt te genezen van elke verwonding, hoe erg ook. Deze sterke genezing maakte hem een geschikte kandidaat voor het Supersoldaten project Weapon X, waarin Wolverine een operatie onderging waarbij zijn gehele skelet werd bedekt met het fictieve onverwoestbare metaal adamantium. Ook kreeg hij bij deze operatie drie intrekbare klauwen aan beide handen. Wolverine is het meest bekend onder de striplezers in zijn rol bij de X-Men. Hij kwam bij de X-Men in 1975. Wolverine was het symbool van de vele antiheld en die rond die tijd hun intrede begonnen te doen in de strips. In de jaren 80 werden zijn vastberadenheid en het feit dat hij er niet voor terugdeinst geweld te gebruiken standaard karakteristieken voor antihelden. Als gevolg hiervan werd Wolverine een van de populairste X-Men karakters. Hij kreeg kort daarop ook zijn eigen stripserie. Wolverine’s geschiedenis is lange tijd een mysterie geweest. In de loop der jaren zijn er verschillende strips verschenen die Wolverine’s verleden vertelden. In 2001 verscheen de zesdelige stripserie Origin waarin Wolverine’s verleden geheel word onthuld. Wolverine werd eind 19e eeuw geboren als James Howlett, de zoon van Elizabeth Howlet en haar tuinman Thomas Logan. Hij werd opgevoed door zijn moeder en haar man John. Nadat Thomas Logan John vermoorde, doodde Wolverine hem uit wraak. Hierbij werd voor het eerst duidelijk dat Wolverine een mutant was. Toen zijn moeder dit ontdekte, pleegde ze zelfmoord. Wolverine leefde hierna een tijdje in Brits-Columbia waar hij de naam Logan aannam. Vervolgens trok hij zich een tijd terug in de Canadese wildernis. Hij keerde in de Eerste Wereldoorlog terug als soldaat in het Canadese leger. Daarna reisde hij een tijdje rond de wereld. Uiteindelijk werd hij in een bar verdoofd en meegenomen naar de Weapon X faciliteit in Canada. Daar kreeg hij zijn adamantium skelet. Deze operatie bracht ook geheugenverlies voor Wolverine met zich mee. Wolverine wist echter te ontsnappen, en doodde in zijn vluchtpoging bijna iedereen die aanwezig was in de faciliteit. Hierna werd hij opgenomen in de organisatie Department H. Hier kreeg hij de opdracht de Hulk te stoppen die op dat moment in gevecht was met de Wendigo. Wolverine wist de Wendigo te verslaan, maar verloor van de Hulk. Korte tijd later werd Wolverine door Professor Xavier gerekruteerd voor zijn team de X-Men. Hier had hij regelmatig conflicten met Cyclops. Hoewel Wolverine geleidelijk aan leerde zijn woeste instincten onder controle te houden had hij er nog steeds geen moeite mee een vijand “voorgoed” uit te schakelen. Hij werd wel goede vrienden met Harlekein. Wolverine Imposter: Terwijl de echte Wolverine Death werd ( de ruiter van Apocalypse), heeft een Skrull gehandeld in zijn plaats als lid van de X-Men tot hij gedood werd door Death ( wolverine zelf). Dit karakter heeft de bijnaam "Skrullverine" gekregen door comic fans. Wolverine werd in 2004 lid van de Avengers. Hij werd vooral toegelaten omdat hij bereid was grenzen te overtreden waar andere leden liever binnen bleven. Uiterlijke kenmerken Lengte: 159 cm Weight: 88.5 kg)(zonder adamantium skelet), 136.1 kg (met) Kleur ogen : Blauw Kleur haar: Zwart Bijzonderheden: Dierachtige tenen, unieke haargroei Vijanden *Sabretooth *Apocalypse(En Sabah Nur) *Damage Control *Lady Deathstrike *Omega Red *Wendigo *Magneto *Hellfire Club *Mister X *Nitro *Sentinels *Weapon X *Cyber *De Hand *HYDRA *Dark Riders *Reavers *Silver Samurai *Deadpool *Ogun *Genesis *Viper Bondgenoten *X-men *New Avengers *X-force *Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) *S.H.I.E.L.D. voor de Civil War *Nick Fury Superkrachten Bekende superkrachten: *'Herstelfactor': Zijn meest nuttige gave die de mutant bezit, deze gave heeft hem al zeer vaak zijn leven gered. Zijn herstelfactor is inmiddels so sterk gegroeid dat hij complete organen en vlees terug kan laten genereren. *''Weerstand tegen chemische stoffen en ziekten: Zijn herstelfactor is zodanig sterk dat hij bestand is tegen chemische stoffen en alle ziektes waarschijnlijk zelfs tegen het erf-virus(die inmiddels uitgeroeid is) *Bovenmenselijk uithoudingsvermogen: Zijn herstelfactor doet ook wat tegen de verzuring van zijn spieren. Bij hem treed dat bijna niet op zodat hij vele malen langer door kan gaan en alles te geven op een langere tijdstek dan een normaal mens *Bovenmenselijke reflexen: Eén vab zijn andere gaven is dat al zijn reflexen en zintuigen een bovenmenselijk niveau heeft. Hij kan geursporen van wekenoud ruiken en is zelf in staat van een bepaalde afstand om kogels te ontwijken, ook al dat doet hij dat weinig omdat hij toch deze kogels overleefd. *Bovenmenselijke lenigheid: Van nature is James een heel stuk leniger dan menig mens maar ook door vele trainingen heeft dit een ongelofelijke hoogte bereikt. *Weerstand tegen weersinvloeden: Door zijn herstelfator is hij in staat zich tot een zekere hoogte aan te passen aan de weersomstandigheden. Ook is hij veel pijn gewend door zijn verleden en de voortdurende pijn als hij zijn klauwen uitschuift. Dit maakt hem nog wat meer bestand tegen de weersomstandigheden. Hij zal altijd wel pijn of last hebben van heel extreem weer maar hij geneest er altijd weer van. Zijn herstelfactor stelt hem in staat om zich aan te passen aan elke weersomstandigheid. *Weerstand tegen verouderen: Door zijn genezingsfactor word ijn veroudering heel sterk verminderd, doordat in een normaal mens de cellen langzaam minder worden is dat bij wolverine nog een heel stuk minder door zijn herstelfactor. *Bovenmenselijke zintuigen: Al zijn zintuigen staan op het topje van menselijk niveau en kan hij geuren opsporen op kilometers afstand en van maanden oud. Zijn gehoor gaat heel erg ver en is erg scherp, hij kan ook een hondenfluitje horen. *Bovenmenselijke kracht: Wolverine is in staat tot ongeveer 2 ton te tillen. *'Uitwendige klauwen': Door zijn dierlijke mutatie zijn er klauwen onstaan in zijn onderarm. Hij moet zijn polsen en handen wel recht houden als hij ze uitschuift anders scheurt hij ze handen compleet open. Lange tijd is gedacht dat hij die niet had. Door zijn geheugenverlies wist hij niet dat hij die van nature had, en door het weapon x project had hij klauwen van adamantium. En dus kon er niet worden nagegaan of hij die van nature had. Maar in die weken die volgden nadat '''Magneto' het adamantium uit wolverine zijn gerukt had bleek dat wolverine zijn klauwen ook van nature had. Psychische weerstand: In het verleden is gebleken dat zijn genezingsfactor ook er voor zorgde dat opgelopen trauma’s uit Wolverine's geheugen verwijderd werden. Professor X ''' heeft een blok in zijn hoofd gezet dat telepaten tot niveau 9 tegenhoud Bekende vaardigheden Een van zijn meest bekende vaardigheden is dat hij met het zwaard kan vechten. Hij heeft ook een tijd het zwaard van de yashida clan in zijn bezit gehad. Mar die is in de tijd heel veel heen en weer gegaan. Andere vaardigheden die misschien minder bekend zijn : Hij is bekend met ongeveer bijna elke vechtsport in de wereld. En hoewel het misschien niet aan uiterlijk te zien is is hij zeer intelligent. Door zijn vrij lange leven inmiddels, heeft hij veel kennis opgedaan over de wereld en spreekt hij vloeiend : Japans, Russisch, Chinees, Spaans en zelfs een beetje Frans en Duits. Kracht niveau '''Kracht niveau: Door zijn intensieve training overal in de wereld. zit hij op het topje van menselijk niveau. Als hij vecht. Heeft hij buiten zijn vechtkunsten. Ook nog eens zijn adamantium die hem al heel vaak geholpen heeft een hele troep vijanden te overleven. Hulpmiddelen uitrusting: meestal draagt hij bijna niks bij zich maar het wil wel eens gebeuren dat hij een zwaard bij zich heeft. En op enkele momenten zelf een geweer. Adamantium skelet: Als onderdeel van het Weapon X project is Wolverine’s gehele skelet bedekt met een laag van het onverwoestbare metaal adamantium. Dit adamantium maakt zijn botten onbreekbaar en vergroot de efficiëntie van de klappen die Wolverine uitdeelt. Ook Wolverine’s klauwen zijn bedekt met adamantium, waardoor ze door vrijwel alles heen kunnen snijden. Eenmaal verloor Wolverine zijn adamantium skelet door toedoen van Magneto. Dit kostte hem bijna zijn leven. Later gaf de mutant Apocalypse Wolverine zijn adamantium skelet terug nadat hij hem uitkoos als een van zijn ruiters. Transportmiddelen:'''Wolverine gebruikt gewoonlijk een motorfiets als hij alleen optreed, als lid van de X-mannen heeft hij toegang tot de X-Men Blackbird en bij de Avengers de Quinjet '''Wapens: Tijdens zijn leven heeft hij veel steekwapens gebruikt, meestal messen en regelmatig zwaarden; als samurai is hij gespecialiseerd in het gebruik van de katana.Tijdens zijn jaren als soldaat, spion en huurling leerde hij ook omgaan met de meeste vuurwapens. Optreden in andere media Kijk ook naar * Karakter galerij: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Optredens van * Quotations by Notities & Trivia * In het verleden is gebleken dat zijn genezingsfactor ook er voor zorgde dat opgelopen trauma’s uit Wolverine's geheugen verwijderd werden. * Wolverine werd bedacht door schrijver Len Wein en John Romita Sr., met wat hulp van “Incredible Hulk” tekenaar Herb Trimpe. Wolverine verscheen voor het eerst in een gastoptreden in Incredible Hulk #180-181 (oktober 1974). Gerelateerde artikelen * Jean Grey * Mariko Yashida * Pale Flower * Sabretooth * Tyger Tiger * Viper (Madame Hydra) * X-Men * Avengers Aanraders om te lezen ---- Externe links *Discussieer over Wolverine op Marvelforum.nl * Marvel Directory * OHMU Master Edition (Vol.3) #4, 1991 ,MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * OHMU WOLVERINE 2004, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Marvel Directory ----